1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image display drive apparatus, and more particularly to an image display drive apparatus capable of sequentially driving a plurality of pixels two-dimensionally disposed on a display device.
2. Related Background Art
There is a method of driving a display device such as a liquid crystal display device having pixels disposed in a matrix shape, by driving a plurality of pixels at the same time, e.g., four pixels, two in the horizontal direction and two in the vertical direction. As compared to a method of driving pixels one pixel after another, the method of driving a plurality of pixels at the same time can provide a longer pixel drive time. Even a display device taking a long pixel drive time can display image signals of a high pixel frequency. As a means for shifting an image in the horizontal or vertical direction, there is a method of shifting the timings of a pixel drive signal relative to an image signal input to the display device.
With the above-described conventional method, however, since a plurality of pixels are driven at the same time, it is necessary to supply the display device with image signals for a plurality of pixels at the same time.
Therefore, with the method of changing the timing of a pixel drive signal relative to the image signal in order to shift image signals in the horizontal or vertical direction, the image signals can be shifted only in the unit of a plurality of pixels input at the same time.